First Kiss
by Skai07
Summary: Ithilwen makes a promise to Prince Legolas when they were both very young...will she keep it? Plenty of humor and some romance...plz rr! My first Legomance fic! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

First Kiss

By: xXxReixXx

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings and never will... (sniffs)

I created this fic last year but never had the courage to put it up. So be nice! This is my first LEGOLAS fic!

xXx

Chapter 1

Lady Galadriel gazed out of her window, out of thought. Long had Celebrian, her daughter, sailed into the West and yet herself and Lord Celeborn sorely miss her. She felt a strange presence in the Wood. It was small...and defenceless. She walked out of her chambers, with her white cloak on.

"My Lady--" began one of her guards, but she held her hand up and smiled. She treaded down the steps and called for her horse.

She mounted upon her mare—

"My Lady." said a slight amused voice that belonged to Lord Celeborn. "May I ask where you are going?" Lady Galadriel smiled.

"There is a presence in the Wood, which I find strange. Do I have your leave of seeking it?" she asked, slightly amused herself.

"Indeed." said Lord Celeborn, with a raised eyebrow. "Without an escort, I may ask?"

"I need not an escort, My Lord." said Galadriel, with a hint of a scoff in her voice.

"Very well..." he sighed as he watched his Lady disappear through the trees.

Lady Galadriel slowed her mare into a steady trot. She gazed through the trees. It laid near the edges, had the Guards not felt the presence? She quickened the pace and cantered through the Wood.

Haldir's ears pricked as he heard distant trotting.

"The Lady is making her way towards us!" exclaimed Orophin, his younger brother.

"This is something to be unheard of." said Rumil, their youngest brother, enthusiastically. Haldir jumped down to greet the Lady.

"My Lady, may I ask what are you--"

"Do not worry, Haldir." said Lady Galadriel, smiling.

"But without an escort or a guard!" exclaimed Haldir, almost shocked.

"Am I that defenceless to you all?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Haldir bowed.

"I did not wish to offend you, My Lady." he said.

"No, you haven't, Haldir. You can come with me, as my escort, if it shall worry the others." said Galadriel. Haldir called for his horse and he followed the Lady by her side.

"What is it that you seek, My Lady?" he asked.

"Can you not feel a presence near?" she said, in a whisper. Haldir was confused and shook his head. Galadriel turned and suddenly felt that it was just beyond the trees. She dismounted, along with Haldir and walked quietly towards the area. She walked through without care and noticed a white bundle on the ground.

"Be careful, My Lady. You may not know what it is!" whispered Haldir.

"I know not what it is, but I do know that it is harmless." said Galadriel and walked to the bundle. And there, laid a sleeping baby. If it weren't for the little breathing that could be heard, anyone would have thought that the baby had lost its soul, for it had incredibly pale skin, like Galadriel herself. She bent down and picked it up. She noticed that the white blanket it was wrapped with had got, 'Ithilwen' sewed on the corner.

"Tis' a girl, by the name." said Haldir, completely bewildered at her discovery.

"Ithilwen, for her skin is almost as pale as the moon." said Galadriel.

"What will you do with her, My Lady?" asked Haldir.

"I shall raise her." she answered, almost talking to herself as well. Haldir's eyes would've widened if it were not for the baby waking.

"Her eyes..." he murmured. Ithilwen opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Her eyes were almost like Galadriel; deep blue with grey speckles. She reached her little arm and touched Galadriel's face with her small fingers. "

"Ithilwen..."

Ithilwen ran as fast as her little feet can carry her and ran into Lord Celeborn's arms.

"Ada..." her voice muffled in his robes. Lord Celeborn laughed.

"How is my little Aranel (princess)?" he said, kissing her forehead.

"I missed you." she then saw Lady Galadriel not far behind. She kissed Celeborn's cheek before climbing down and running into Galadriel's arms.

"Naneth..." she muffled as Galadriel laughed and whirled the little Elfling (at the age of a three year old child). "I missed you too." she whispered as Galadriel kissed her temple. "Next time you go to Mirkwood, can I come too? Haldir was grumpy." Galadriel and Celeborn laughed at this, while Haldir looked up at the sky, interestedly.

"That is not a nice thing to say, Ithil (her nickname)." said Celeborn, clearing his throat, noticing that Haldir was slightly embarrassed. And Rumil and Orophin weren't helping either; they were sniggering.

"Sorry." said Ithil, as Galadriel lowered the elfling. She ran to Haldir and looked up at him. "Sorry Haldir. I did not mean to offend you." she said, sadly. Haldir smiled and picked her up.

"There is nothing to be sorry about." he said.

"Thank you for looking after me while Ada and Naneth were gone." she added. She climbed down and went to Orophin who hugged her. "Thank you for the extra desserts." she whispered. Orophin and Rumil glanced at each other and grinned, as Rumil hugged Ithil.

"You are welcome." laughed Orophin.

"Extra desserts?" asked Haldir, quirking an eyebrow when he heard her whisper. "You gave Ithil EXTRA desserts?" he said, as Ithil climbed from Rumil's arms and went back into Celeborn's.

"Not that much." said Rumil, quickly. Was two extra bowls too much?

"You can never have too much ice cream! That's what Rumil always says!" said Ithil, cheerfully. Rumil glanced at her, than at Haldir, then to everyone else.

"Er...did I say that?" he said, nervously. Ithil then realized her mistake and buried herself in Celeborn's robes, hiding her face.

Ithil was at the age of one whom would be six. She watched as other elflings played near the garden. One elfling spotted her and ran over to her, not noticing that the others were following him.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully, "Would you like to join us?" he asked.

"Would it be okay?" she asked, shyly.

"Yes, of course-" he was cut of when they heard a little 'hmph'. They all turned to a angry looking young elleth, looking very angry.

"No, it is not alright!" she said, angrily.

"It is so!" argued the boy, indignantly. "Anyone is allowed to play with the Lady's daughter--"

"She is NOT her daughter!" snapped the elf again. "Haven't you known? My mother told me that everybody knows that Milady found HER in the Wood somewhere!"

"That's not true!" protested Ithil.

"You bet it is!" snarled the she-elf. Some of the elflings started to murmur and look at Ithil, oddly. The young ellon, how ever, narrowed his eyes.

"Even IF Lady Galadriel is not her real mother, she is now, because she ADOPTED." He said, defensively.

"Why are you on her side?" she wailed. She ran off, crying, while the others ran after her. Only the elf that defended her remained.

"Don't worry about her." He said. "She can be very stubborn."

"That's okay..." she murmured.

"My name's Kael." The elf bowed and kissed her hand. Ithil smiled.

"My name's Ithil. I am sorry for making your friends go away." She whispered.

"No, they're not exactly my friends." He said, slowly. "I was alone too, before they surrounded me and made me play with them."

"Oh...I am sorry. I need to go now. I shall see you soon, perhaps?" he nodded, as she took off. She bumped into an elf, she had some tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked, bending down.

"Yes...where's--"

"They are at the borders." Said the elf, smiling but also looking worried.

"Thank you." And without warning, she took off into the Wood. She ran as fast as she could, down the tree paths. My parents would never lie to me, she thought in doubt. Would they? _Everybody knows that Milady found HER in the Wood somewhere! _Those words echoed in her head as she ran down the path. Even if she had felt tired, she wouldn't stop. She then tore through the tree branches and found her looking up at her 'parents', talking with Haldir and his brothers. They all turned and looked at her, shocked.

"Ithil, why are you here?" asked Haldir, surprised. "Did you come here all by yourself?"

"Did you run all the way here?" asked Orophin, watching her breath heavily.

"What's wrong?" asked Rumil. Ithilwen looked at them, before looking at Galadriel and Celeborn, who had walked to her. The bent down.

"What is wrong, Ithil?" asked Celeborn.

"I am not your real daughter, am I?" she said, stepping back from them. Galadriel and Celeborn glanced at each other. "Ada...tell me it's not true." She whispered. "Naneth?"

"It is true." Said Celeborn, gently. "We were going to tell you when it was the right time." Tears rolled down Ithil's cheek.

"You found me in the Wood? Alone?" she whispered, looking at Galadriel, who nodded. "Then why did you not just leave me die?" she took off, sobbing and disappearing through the trees. Galadriel closed her eyes, Valar protect her, she whispered silently.

"Leave her for a while." She said, to her worried husband.

"They lied." She cried as she tore through the trees. She tore out into the clear field, where March Wardens were training. She watched how they had sword-training. She watched as the swords clashed at each other, she then turned and watched as the arrows whizzed into the target. She watched, trying to let the thought of her 'parents' slip away.

She watched as an arrow suddenly pierced the tree next to her. She plucked it as an elf ran to her. "Lady Ithilwen! Are you alright? Forgive me, my aim was poor at that time." He said, concerned and half frantic.

"I'm alright. Don't worry." She said, quietly. "There is nothing to forgive." She said, smiling and holding up the arrow. He took it, gratefully and said,

"You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous."

"I'm alright, really. Thank you." She walked into the thickness of the trees.

"Melamin, it is getting dark." Said Lord Celeborn, who was pacing. "Ithil has not yet returned." He added, sighing.

"We knew this would happen, did we not?" asked Galadriel, who was indeed worried than Celeborn.

"Yes, but..." he sighed warily and looked out of the window again. "She reminds me so much of Celebrian."

"Like you have said, Melamin, when I first brought Ithilwen into your arms; 'She will never replace Celebrian in our hearts, but can make her own place next to her.'" Whispered Galadriel.

"That is it, she is only a child and we must send for Haldir to look for her!" said Celeborn, unable to contain himself no longer.

"There is also something that you must know." Sighed Galadriel. "She is an elfling with powers of her own. Powers identical to mine." Celeborn stopped and sighed again.

"She must learn to control them then." He said.

"I will talk to her about it. It pains my heart for us to have hidden secrets form her." Celeborn gazed out of the window.

"She will grow up...and she might leave." He said, sadly.

"Naneth? Ada?" murmured a soft voice. The two turned to find their little elleth at the doorway, holding Kael's hand.

"Ithilwen!" exclaimed Celeborn. He then looked at Kael, then back to her.

"I made a new friend. This is Kael. I was with him." She said, quietly. Kael turned a bit pink before bowing.

"I need to go. Naneth and Ada are expecting me back. My Lady, My Lord." He bowed and looked at Ithil. "See you tomorrow?" Ithil nodded and he let go of her hand and disappeared. Ithil looked up at her foster parents.

"I'm sorry for taking off." She whispered, with tears running down her face.

"Oh...come here." Said Galadriel and she embraced her. "You will always be our daughter, Ithil." She whispered as she picked her up and held her in her arms. Ithil turned and saw Celeborn and as he walked to them, she hugged him, clinging onto his neck. Galadriel allowed her to crawl off into his arms.

"What did you do with Kael?" he asked, rubbing her back as they all sat down. "And how did you meet him?"

"I was watching some elflings playing and he saw me. He wanted me to join them, but one disagreed. She was the one who said that I am not your real daughter. But Kael told them no matter what, I'd always be your daughter."

"And he is right." Said Galadriel.

"And when I ran off, Kael found me hiding in a bush and he made me a necklace of flowers to make me happy. And he also gave me something that made me better. It made me better, but it made me red." She said, smiling shyly.

"What was it that made you better?" asked Celeborn, raising his eyebrows. "And made you turn red?"

"He gave me a kiss on the cheek." Celeborn almost choked while Galadriel laughed. Ithil blushed again. "He also said that he would always be my friend—so don't get any ideas, ada." It was then Celeborn's turned to turn red.

"What ideas?" he asked, innocently.

"Don't engage me to him." She said. Galadriel smiled and laughed again, while Celeborn choked. The two elves hugged their elfling.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ithil woke up with Galadriel and Celeborn by her sides. Galadriel was awake, while Celeborn continued to wander in his dreams. "Naneth..." whispered Ithil.

"Yes?"

"What other secrets have you hidden from me?" Galadriel closed her eyes.

"...well...we had a daughter. Her name was Celebrian. She sailed to the West, in sorrow, for she was tortured by orcs. We sorely missed her, and still do. And I found you, lost in the Woods, asleep." Ithil stayed silent. "And...you have identical powers to mine." She said, at last.

"Powers?" whispered Ithil. "What kind?"

"Enter one's mind and search. Speak in one's mind. And so much more..." She answered, slowly.

"I can't do those." Said Ithil, quietly.

"You can. But at the moment you are too young. Perhaps when you are older, you can control them. I have your powers suppressed, in case they cause trouble."

"Okay." She whispered. Galadriel thought up an idea to change the subject.

"How would it be, if we take you to Mirkwood? And if you enjoy your stay there, you can stay longer, while Lord Celeborn and I go back."

"Really?" she sat up, excited. Galadriel smiled and nodded.

"And, King Thranduil has a son there; perhaps that would be more company too."

"Okay." She said. "I've always wanted to go there!"

"Indeed!" laughed Galadriel. Ithil was so excited, she accidentally, fell back (she was standing up on the bed) and fell on her backside...on Celeborn's stomach.

"Oh no! Sorry ada!" said Ithil, as Celeborn shot up. Galadriel laughed so much that she had to hold her stomach.

"Be thankful he doesn't have any breakfast in that stomach yet!" she said, smiling. "Oh, wouldn't Kael miss you?"

"No...he says that he will be busy soon with his father. I have yet to tell him today."

"What did I miss?" asked Celeborn.

"Naneth! Naneth!" called Ithil. Galadriel turned and saw her little elfling running to her. "Guess what Kael gave me!"

"Another kiss?" grumbled Celeborn, rubbing his stomach and then smiled when Ithil pouted at him.

"No. Look!" she handed out a necklace of mithril. It had a heart that said, 'mellon'."

"Oh, it's lovely." said Galadriel, helping her put it on.

"Are you sure you see each other as friends?" asked Celeborn, smiling as Ithil turned red.

"Yes." she said, indignantly. "When are we going to Mirkwood?"

"The day after tomorrow, perhaps?" said Celeborn, looking at Galadriel who nodded. "Yes, the day—where did she go?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ithil was all packed and ready before dinner. She was so excited, she didn't let her ada finish his sentence. As she carefully drank her hot soup, Celeborn came in, looking grim. "What's wrong ada? I am sorry if you are still upset about me not letting you finish your sentence." said Ithil, worriedly.

"No, it's not that!" he laughed. He became grim again. "I have a important errand to do...the day you leave for Mirkwood."

"Oh..." she looked crestfallen.

"You can still go." said Galadriel. Her face lit up again.

"Really?"

"Yes. Haldir and two others shall escort you. I will go with your ada."

"Okay! Thank you ada! Thank you naneth—Haldir?" she stopped. "As long as Orophin and Rumil come. Therefore, it would be a less grumpy journey." she said, slowly. Celeborn suppressed a laugh.

...THE DAY ITHIL GOES TO MIRKWOOD...

"Namárië Naneth, ada." said Ithil as she hugged her foster parents.

"Enjoy your stay." said Galadriel, kissing her forehead. She was then hugged and kissed by Celeborn and then out came Kael.

"Kael? I thought you were with your ada!" exclaimed Ithil.

"I am…was. He let me go to see you off!" he said, smiling sincerely.

"Okay. Hannon Le, mellon nin." she hugged him and he hugged her back. He looked up at the Lord and Lady and bowed before taking off again.

"Your lover, I presume?" asked Haldir, quirking an eye brow.

"No. My friend. Did you not hear the words nin mellon?" asked Ithil. She cocked her head and then said, "Perhaps your ears need cleaning. If you dunk your head in the Celebrant--"

"Ithilwen…" warned Celeborn.

"Sorry ada." Orophin helped her up onto his horse. "Oh…it's high up here." she whimpered and shut her eyes.

"Do not worry, I won't let you fall." said Orophin, still trying hard not to snigger along with Rumil, at their older brother who was scowling.

When they had left, Ithil had her eyes still shut. "Open your eyes! No need to be frightened." said Orophin. Ithil did so. She gasped. She never knew they were galloping this fast. She covered herself with her white cloak and hid herself under his cloak. He chuckled and shook his head.

They stopped by the river for it was getting dark. Ithil had fallen asleep on the way. Orophin picked her up and laid her beside the log. They set a fire and had some brotherly conversation. Ithil woke up, and quietly sat up, rubbing her eyes. She then noticed something. A little mouse was on her lap. She picked it up with her hands and stroked it. "Hungry?" she whispered. The mouse twitched its nose and stood on two legs. She giggled and walked over to Haldir and his brothers. "Can I have some lembas please?" she asked, surprising them with her silent walk. Silent as theirs!

"Here." Haldir handed her a waffle of it.

"Hannon Le." and she quickly walked back to 'her log'. She sat there and broke a piece off. "You have a family to feed." she said, cocking her head and giving the mouse as piece big enough to share with a family and light enough to carry. As the mouse scampered off with 'the feast' Rumil called,

"Ithilwen? Come here! The fire will keep you more warmer." she walked quietly to his side and sat cross legged on the ground.

"When will we get to Mirkwood?" she asked.

"By midday tomorrow." answered Haldir.

"I hope you behave there too." said Orophin, grinning. "Or you will end up too much like Legolas."

"Who?" she asked, taking a bite of the elven bread.

"The Elven Prince. I think he is older than you…may be five years?" said Rumil, thoughtfully.

"Nay, maybe a couple." said Haldir.

"Well, I heard he can master archery now." said Orophin. "You'd be lucky if you become his maiden."

"Why?"

"Orophin." warned Haldir. "I believe she is too young to even think of that."

"But you joked about how you presumed Kael being her lover!" protested Rumil. Haldir narrowed his eyes before laying on his back and staring up at the stars.

"Well…why would I be lucky if I were his maiden?" asked Ithil, curiously.

"Well, you would become his Princess…you would have a protector…" listed Rumil. "..and something about his looks. I don't know! I don't even know what an elleth would want in an ellon!"

"Me neither…" said Ithil, sadly. "I don't know what I'd want to look for in an ellon."

"Try one whose loyal." groaned Haldir. "Now talk quietly. There are some elves who'd like some rest."

"I'd also want one who wouldn't be grumpy." said Ithil, thoughtfully. Rumil and Orophin laughed.

"Well, that ticks you off the list, brother." laughed Orophin.

"What list?" asked Ithil.

"Well, you just said that you wouldn't want an ellon who'd be grumpy, Haldir is always grumpy so it is for sure that he wouldn't be your ellon of your dreams." sniggered Orophin.

"Sedho (quiet)!" said an angry voice that belonged to Haldir.

"So you two are still on 'my list'?" asked Ithil, confused.

"Uh…" Orophin and Rumil glanced at each other before grinning. "Are we?" asked Orophin, jokingly. Ithil looked thoughtful.

"No."

"Aw, why?" they pretended to be hurt.

"You're too old."

"Old? OLD? Do you have any idea what age we are?" exclaimed Rumil.

"Uh…old?"

"Well, certainly no older than Haldir!" said Orophin. "He's nearing 2000 that one!" he gestured to the sleeping Haldir. Or so they thought he was asleep.

"How old are you?" she asked, to Orophin. She then paused. "Sorry…that's a rude question."

"No, don't worry. You can say what ever you wish to us. I'm nearing 1500."

"I'm 1000…almost." said Rumil. "So you could say we're all young."

"But by the time I'm old enough to marry, you would be old."

"We…we don't get old!" he exclaimed. Ithil shrugged.

"Well, you're not 'on the list' anyway." she chewed the last bit of her lembas.

"Aw, why?" said Orophin, pouting.

"You both are too desperate to get an elleth." said Ithil, casually.

"What?" they yelped.

"Well…you hadn't had any chance on getting an elleth, and you are so desperate, you were even asking if you were on 'my list'."

"We're not desperate!" they spluttered. Haldir burst out laughing.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ithil woke up the next day, shivering. The sun was in the clouds.

"Come, Ithil." said Rumil wrapping her cloak around her tightly and hoisting her up upon his horse. Ithil shut her eyes again and hid herself in his cloak as they galloped towards the forest. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"No...I'm scared." he chuckled.

"There is no need to. We're almost there."

Once they had arrived, it was very quiet. "We have to go a little more further." said Rumil, gently. Ithil looked and noticed, as they slowly passed by, that something was moving behind the trees. She glanced at Haldir, who seemed to be tense. Then, to Orophin who looked a bit worried and then at Rumil who was also worried.

"There is something in this forest?" she asked, quietly. Rumil didn't answer. She looked back and noticed more things were shifting behind the trees. She tugged Rumil's cloak. He looked at her, and noticed her pointing to the trees.

"Haldir." he called softly. He gestured to the side. "I think there is only one."

"One what?" she whispered. She then watched as they suddenly notched their arrows and then—

There was a loud screech and out came a huge spider. Ithil gasped and fell off the horse.

The spider attempted to attack them, but was down with three arrows in its head. "Where's Ithil?" demanded Haldir.

"Here." said Ithil and Rumil helped her back on. "Sorry. That spider gave me a fright."

"Come. We must hurry."

"Is this forest swarmed with them?" asked Ithil as they quickened their pace into a full gallop.

"Only parts. Do not worry, they wouldn't dare come near the palace of the Wood Elves."

"So...we're not 'near' the palace?" asked Ithil.

"No, I'm afraid not. Well, perhaps two hours away, but if these creatures keep on--" there was another screech and out came another spider, charging in front of them. The horses reared. Ithil fell off again, but this time, she tumbled down the hill. She got up and brushed the leaves out of her hair. Thankfully, it wasn't muddy, but full of leaves. She looked back up the hill. A long way up...she thought and began to run up the steep hill. She reached the top, but Haldir and his brothers weren't in sight. Instead, a huge spider was awaiting her. Her breathing intensified.

It made its way towards her—she yelped as Haldir charged through with his horse and picking her up and galloped off, with his brothers not far behind.

"This time," he said a little angry, "You hold ONTO the horse." she gripped the horse's mane, but not too tight.

"Why do creatures attack others?" asked Ithil, mournfully. "It's very wrong."

"Some creatures dislike others." said Haldir, curtly.

"I'm not afraid of them...I feel confused about them."

"You're the first elfling I've known to not be afraid of the spiders of Mirkwood." said Haldir, suppressing a snort.

"Not even an arrow being shot inches from my neck could scare me like that one time when—oops." she covered her mouth.

"What arrow?" asked Haldir, dodging a branch. "WHAT arrow?"

"I...a March Warden in training accidentally shot the tree next to me...when I was watching them."

"You shouldn't of been there. What was his name?" he asked.

"I...don't know." she said, truthfully. Haldir scoffed.

Ithil fell asleep for the rest of the trip until they had arrived at the gates. She awoke and rubbed her eyes. "Are we here?" she murmured.

"Yes. At the gates." he carried her off the horse and handed her to Orophin as she was too tired to stand. And laying her head on Orophin's shoulder, she fell asleep again.

Ithil woke up in a room she felt unfamiliar with. She noticed a tub and decided to have a bath. Usually a maiden would help, but she'd sometimes do it by herself. She climbed into the hot tub and sunk under. She came back to the surface and tried to work out which was the shampoo and the soap. She took out the bottle and looked at them. Then, the door creaked open. She saw a maiden peeking in. She spotted her and gasped.

"Oh! You're awake. I came to check up a while ago but you were still asleep. My name is Morwen. You...bathe all by yourself?" she asked.

"No, not all the time. My name is Ithilwen, but you can call me Ithil." said Ithil, shaking her wet head as the maiden closed the door. She held out the two bottles. "Which one is the shampoo?" The maiden laughed at her confused face and helped her wash her hair. She then dried her and put her dress on. She combed her hair.

"You look exactly like the Lady herself." she heard her murmur.

"Especially in white." sighed Ithil. "Everyone says so." she rubbed her eyes. The lady smiled.

"Come, I'll take you to King Thranduil."

"Is Haldir, Orophin and Rumil here?" asked Ithil.

"Indeed, yes. They are speaking with the King right now." Ithil took her hand and they walked out. They walked down the halls and corridors, until they walked into the Dining Hall. There, the King, Haldir, Orophin and Rumil and some others elves were chatting and eating. Ithil was turned shy and hid behind Morwen. Orophin, how ever spotted her and chuckled and excused himself from the table. He bowed at Morwen and then looked behind her.

"Oh Ithilwen, you're not afraid of spiders, yet you're hiding behind a maiden's dress?" he said, arching an eyebrow.

"Not funny." said Ithil, quietly. Orophin laughed and picked her up.

"You know, one day you're going to be so grown up I think I won't be able to pick you up anymore!" he said. Ithil said nothing and looked at Morwen.

"Thankyou for helping me, Morwen." she said, smiling.

"You're welcome. I'm your maiden for the time being here." she laughed and bowed to Orophin and walked off to another table, joining her friends.

"I saw you looking at her with funny eyes." said Ithil, as they walked towards the table with the King.

"You did?" said Orophin, nervously.

"Yes. I've always known you and Rumil were desperate." she said, softly. Orophin coughed. "Told you."

"Alright you know, I think I'm going to let you walk." he said.

"Thank you." she said and walked to the King and bowed. "Greetings, My Lord. Thank you for allowing me to stay. My name is Ithilwen, but you can call me Ithil." she said, graciously for her age. The King laughed.

"Never have I've seen an elfling being so sincere and gracious!" he said, smiling. "And you are always welcome here, Ithilwen of Lorien."

"Actually, I had to practise the speech with naneth." said Ithil, thoughtfully. Then, seeing the stern look on Haldir's face, she realized it was not the right way to speak with the King. "Sorry."

"Sorry?" said the puzzled King. "Oh! No, you can speak with me any way you wish. My son does that as much as you, of course. Where has that little Prince got to?" Ithil took a seat between Orophin and Rumil. She drank the water, and then choked. Rumil patted her back.

"Why is the water salty?" she asked, looking at the King, curiously. The King then groaned and put his hand on his forehead.

"Legolas..." he muttered, hoping it was actually an accident by the maids. A maiden gave her a new fresh drink, which she took and thanked gratefully. She then helped herself to some golden brown elven cakes and bit the corner before crying out in pain. Orophin checked the bread and then said,

"It's a rock. In paint."

"LEGOLAS!" roared the King. A young ellon came in.

"Ada?" he answered, with innocence.

"Why of all days and of ALL elves did you have to choose to pick on our guest?" snapped the King.

"Which guest?" asked the elf, cocking his head. His eyes fell upon Ithil...he eyed her with a look of interest and amusement. Also, with the look of awe ness. She's the most beautiful elleth I have ever seen, he thought.

"The one whom is staying with us for two weeks!" said the King, scowling.

"You mean...uh-oh..." he looked at Ithil with shocked eyes.

"Yes indeed uh-oh." said the King and said, "Now you come right here and apologize!" Legolas walked up to Ithil and said,

"Forgive me, for my foolish pranks. My name is Legolas Greenleaf."

"My name is Ithilwen, but you can call me Ithil. And...did you also happen to put glue on this chair?" she asked. Legolas' eyes widened with horror.

"You sat on the chair too? You've fallen into all of my pranks!" he exclaimed.

"LEGOLAS GREENLEAF!" Orophin stood up as the King began to scold his son. He tried to pull her steadily from the chair with Rumil's help, but failed.

"Ow, don't!" said Ithil, clutching the chair handles. "The glue's gone through my dress and onto my skin. You pull me out, you pull my skin off too!" Haldir groaned and put his head in his hands.

"—YOU HAVE BEEN INFLUENCED FROM THE TWINS OF ELROND, HAVEN'T YOU?"

"Some water might help." said Legolas, watching as Ithil tried to wriggle herself free.

HALF AN HOUR LATER...

Ithil sighed as she stood and squeezed the hem of her partly ruined dress. Legolas was grounded and was sitting next to the King, looking blank. "Can I be excused?" she asked, kindly.

"Of course." said the King, throwing a death glare to his son. "Forgive my son, he's been influenced by some elves--"

"It is alright." she said, bowing and walked towards the door. Then Legolas snapping out of his trance of her grace, he yelled,

"NO DON'T!" too late, when she opened the door, down came a bucket of slime that landed on her head. She took it off slowly and took deep breaths. Haldir, Orophin and Rumil stared at her, open mouthed with shock. Legolas was banging his head on the table, while King Thranduil stared at her, horrified.

"Okay, stay calm...breathe...breathe..." she muttered, until—"OKAY LEGOLAS GREENLEAF! YOU'VE GOT YOURSELF A WAR! A PRANK WAR!" she yelled and stalked off, leaving a dumbfounded Prince.

"That is the first time I have ever seen her lose it..." said Rumil, awed.

"She's never lost her temper before..." said Orophin, shocked.

"Urgh...I do not think you'll have much of a palace left my Lord." groaned Haldir. Legolas shrank under the table.

"LEGOLAS GREENLEAF!"

Ithil scrubbed herself until her skin almost went pink. She wouldn't have to have scrubbed so hard if it weren't not for the smell. "Ithil?" said a muffled voice that belonged to Morwen.

"I'm in here." she called. The maiden walked in and closed the door. She poured some more soap before washing Ithil properly.

"I suppose you want to get the Prince back?" she asked.

"Indeed." muttered Ithil.

"Perhaps I'll give you one little lesson of the palace..."

Morwen drew out a map and laid it out on the bed. She explained to Ithil everything of the rooms and chambers, including Legolas' room and study. "Why are you helping me?" asked Ithil.

"One; elleths help each other and two; payback for the trouble he had caused me for three years. I was his maiden." she added.

"Oh. Thank you."

"My pleasure, I believe you have some plans?"

"Yes. Do you have some berries?"

"Hmm...I believe I know where to pick them." said the maiden, smiling. "Come, I'll fix your hair and we'll go, the sun will soon set." Ithil dressed into a pale emerald dress and held Morwen's hand as they walked through the halls. They saw Legolas walking towards them. Morwen bowed, although Ithil gave a little nod.

"Ithilwen, may I please speak with you alone?" he asked, sincerely. Morwen smiled as Ithil reluctantly nodded. Morwen walked to a window, as he spoke. "Please, Ithil. I did not mean to play those pranks on you." he said, almost pleadingly. "Will you forgive me?"

"Did your father make you apologize?" asked Ithil, cocking her head.

"Partly yes. He said if I don't apologize and get forgiven, I will have no more desserts."

"Oh..."

"So will you forgive me? I always play tricks, but not on elleths my age or younger." he said.

"Mmm..." she placed a finger on her cheek, and looked up at the ceiling, pretending to think. Anyone would've thought her cute. "No." she walked off, with Morwen behind. Legolas stared after her, shocked.

It was evening and Orophin and Rumil had gone up to check on Ithil. Ithil was sitting on her bed, knowing they would come. "Shouldn't you be resting?" asked Rumil, as they sat either side on the chairs, next to her bed.

"I'm not tired..." she stifled a yawn. Orophin chuckled.

"Really?"

"Okay, maybe a little..." she rubbed her eyes, innocently. "Can you tell me a story? Naneth always tells me one." The brothers glanced at each other. "And do not think it is just for elleths. Ellons tell them too." she added. "Please?" she practically begged.

"Alright..." said Orophin, unsure of what story.

"Hannon Le. Please make it funny! Like, Rumil says one sentence, and you continue the next with made up ideas! You can make them ridiculous too! And please let it be long. Want a drink first? Morwen gave two glasses for me, knowing you'd be here." she poured them two glasses of 'water' and handed them to the puzzled brothers. They drank them and Rumil glanced at Orophin to start. Orophin gave a grin before saying,

"There once lived a grumpy old elf, named Haldir the Grump." Ithil suppressed a giggle as she hugged her pillow.

"He lived with his two brothers; Rumil the Good-looking and Orophin the...Less Good-looking." Ithil stuffed her knuckles in her mouth to stop giggling as Orophin glared at his smirking younger brother.

"Haldir the Grump was sitting down on a rock, being grumpy as usual, when a beautiful elleth came walking by." said Orophin, with narrowed eyes.

" 'Hello' said the elleth, while Haldir was doing his usually Grump thing." said Rumil.

"Then, Orophin came walking and at once the elleth fell in love with him." said Orophin, looking pleased with himself.

"Rumil then came and said; 'Come with me, Melamin, for I am your true-love'." he smirked at his brother.

"The beautiful elleth then said; 'No thank you, I prefer the most HANDSOME one'." said Orophin, grinning.

"Rumil then blew one of his most charming kisses and immediately, the elleth changed her mind." he said, feeling good as Orophin scowled. Ithil was laughing and rolling around as the brothers began to bicker.

"But then Orophin blew HIS charming kisses and then she changed her mind--"

"But she then changed her mind again when Rumil dragged her AWAY FROM HIM--"

"Orophin THEN began shooting his brother--"

"Rumil also shooting his brother--"

"And the elleth fainting at the sight of her beloved Orophin fighting for her--"

"And Haldir the Grump sat on the rock again, grumbling, not knowing there was a arrow in his head." they said in unison, before falling to asleep. Ithil trilled with laughter and realized that her sleeping draught finally took over the two ellons. She kissed their foreheads before jumping off the bed and taking out a small bottle of berry dye she produced. She crept out, remembering what Morwen had said, she crept to find Legolas' room. Indeed, she found it. She crept in, trying not to wake the sleeping prince.

Ithil was saying goodbye to Orophin and his brothers at the gates when—

"ADA!" Legolas' cry rang through the trees. The King whirled around to find his son...with...RED HAIR? Ithil giggled as she was still in Orophin's arms, getting a good view on the top of the Prince's head.

"Legolas, what happened to your hair?" his father exclaimed.

"I didn't do it!" he wailed. "Ithilwen did!"

"I didn't do it!" she cried. "What proof do you have? I was with Orophin and Rumil for the whole time! Tell him Orophin! Tell him Rumil! You were telling me a story, remember?" she wailed. The three March Wardens stared at her. She was never this loud or different before...maybe it was because of the Prince—

"WERE you with her?" asked Haldir, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes." said Rumil. "We were telling her a very nice bedtime story..." he added with a smirk.

"Yes and you were in it too!" exclaimed Ithil. Orophin's and Rumil's smirk vanished when she said, "You were Haldir the Grump while Rumil was Rumil the Good-Looking and Orophin was Orophin the Less Good-Looking." The brothers nervously looked at their elder brother.

"Haldir the Grump." he repeated.

"Yeah! And at the end, you had an arrow in your head and you didn't notice until—oops." she went red. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Indeed!" said Haldir, glaring at his brothers. "And your story-tellers had better watch out soon, or they'll find themselves retired from the Guard."

"You wouldn't do that!" they exclaimed.

"You did it anyway!" said Legolas, staring at the elleth, accusingly.

"If I did, you deserve it anyway! I had to scrub off the smell and slime!" she snapped.

"For once, I have to agree, my son." said King Thranduil, smiling.

"So you did do it?" said Haldir.

"Yes...I did. Does that mean I have to go home now?" said Ithil, sadly.

"As long as you don't tear the King's palace down, then you can stay."

"Really? Thanks! You're not really Haldir the Grump after all—speaking of which...what was the name of the elleth?" asked Ithil, looking at Orophin and Rumil, with raised eyebrows. The brothers glanced at each other before grinning.

"Ithilwen."

"WHAT? But... I wouldn't...you..."

"Aw, at least you know there are two ellons who would kill each other for you." laughed Rumil. Ithil looked shocked.

"At least I know by the time I'm able to wed, you'd be too old for me!" she said, grinning.

"WHAT? By the time you're able to marry, we'd be 2000 or something! Unlike Haldir of course, but 2000 is still young! Including 3000!" exclaimed Orophin, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"We must be going." said Haldir, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, Haldir? Please tell naneth and ada I love them and miss them!" she called after them. Haldir nodded as they trotted down the path. As soon as they were out of sight, King Thranduil sighed and said,

"Well, I have work to do, you two better behave, alright...er...alright?" Ithil and Legolas didn't hear what he was saying—they were too busy glaring at each other.

Well? What do you think? One more chapter to go! n.n;; PLZ REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

WOW! 10 reviews in ONE day! n.n;; you all sure know how to keep me happy!

**Caladhiel Elentari: Heheheheh, get ready for more laughter then! fanx!**

**Kelso Queen Of Genovia: fanx!**

**madrone: Ithilwen is like a human at the age of six, but Legolas is a couple of years older. Fanx for the review!**

**Nevnarial: fanx!**

**aurorabluex: Oh don't worry, the Prince IS in for it! n.n;;**

**ILoveOrlando08: Nah, the dying isn't permanent…I wish it was! ;-)**

**chocolateriku: Hehe, glad you like it!**

**kikileen: ehehehe, fanx!**

**reader: o.0….uh, yes it is a Mary-Sue fic…go0d thing or bad? **

**Disclaimer: DOE SIT LOOK LIKE I OWN LOTR? NO! I DON'T! (wails)**

ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER! n.n;;

Ithil was in the dining hall, with Morwen and her friends.

"What is it like in Lorien?" asked one of the elleths.

"It's really peaceful and full of singing. But usually I stay with naneth or ada or by myself. I like it here too." answered Ithil, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, who gave you that necklace?" asked another.

"My friend. His name is Kael. I miss him. He was my first friend..."

"Oh, how sweet!" they giggled. "Did he give you anything else?"

"He...gave...me a kiss..." she said, shyly. They all gasped and giggled, "But on the cheek!"

"Ohh...who do you think you'll get your first kiss from? I mean, on the lips." said the elf, laughing.

"I...don't know, hopefully not the stubborn, no good Prince." she snorted. She gasped at what she said. She had just offended royalty—but the maidens laughed. She took a bite out of her sandwich and chew...and began to choke. "S-Sand...water! Please!" she choked until they made her drink. "Thank you." she then scowled. "He's more than stubborn...he's a trouble-seeker! URGH! He'll pay for that!"

It was the next day...nice and peaceful—

"YYYYAAAAHHHH!" there was a shout. Ithil was with the King, talking about her naneth when Legolas crashed through the doors—with make up. Everyone had to suppress their laughter. "ITHILWEN!"

"Yes? No need to shout." said Ithil, calmly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"I didn't do anything!" she looked at him and grinned. "Oh! I see you're trying to improve your looks. I think you need more blush on the left side...or not, you're already blushing naturally." The King choked on his drink at the sight of his son. His hair colour was gone, and now, he had rose pink lipstick, blue eye shadow—the lot!

The next day, as expected, another scream...but this time it belonged to Ithil. She had woken up, feeling wet. She uncovered herself and found sticky yellow liquid everywhere. She couldn't have wet herself!

"Tis lemonade, Ithil!" said Morwen, laughing, but stopped at Ithil's look.

"Oh I'll learn that Prince!" she scowled and prepared another plan...

Later that day, Ithil had noticed Legolas was in the shower. She then crept quietly (thankfully, his bathroom was in a separated room) and got out his regular boots...

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Another scream. "EEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!" King Thranduil sighed in his study. Screams were coming everyday. Will this go on forever? "AAAAADDDDDAAAAA! THERE ARE EGGS IN MY BOOTS! AND I JUST HAD A SHOWER TOO! MY FEET ARE STICKY!"

"Then wash them!" called the King and banged his head on the table. Was there no peace between the elflings?

While Ithil was chatting and walking with Morwen, Legolas was busy with her own shoes and slippers...

King Thranduil rested in his bed, feeling that he needed a nice peaceful—"AARRRGGHH!" Another scream and he shot up. He groaned and covered his head with his pillow. His Queen had gone to Rivendell for a visit...when will she ever come back? He needed her to deal with them both before the palace turns to a war field.

"THERE'S WHIP CREAM IN MY SLIPPERS!" whined Ithil.

"When will you two get along?" asked Morwen, keeping herself from grinning.

"NEVER!"

"ADA!" wailed Legolas, scratching himself all over. "I'M ITCHY!"

"Where?" sighed his father.

"EVERYWHERE!"

"Itchy powder, I presume."

"I AM GOING TO GET THAT ELLETH AND MAKE HER PAY!"

"No, you're going to--"

"WHERE ARE MY RIGHT FOOTED SHOES?" Legolas grinned, but stopped at his father's face.

"Alright this has gone long enough!" sighed Ithil, after Morwen gave her a new pair of shoes.

"So you give in?"

"NO!" she paused and then grinned. "I'm making HIM give in. He loves archery...right?"

Ithil walked through the safe paths of the forest, looking pleased—"ARGH!" she shrieked when a sudden net trapped her and she was in the air. She saw Legolas below her, smirking. "Let me down!" she snapped.

"No. Where is my bow and Quiver?" he demanded.

"I'm not telling you unless you give in to the 'war'." she said, crossing her arms.

"Well, unless you tell me where my prized weapons are AND yielding to me then I can't allow you down."

"Hmph!" She narrowed her eyes and sat there. He sighed and sat under a tree, waiting. They were both waiting for one another to speak. It was getting late when Ithil then said,

"I'm not giving in, but I'll tell you that your weapons are under your father's study desk." mumbled Ithil.

"Thank you." he muttered back.

"Truce for now?" they said at the same time. "Okay!" they said in unison.

"Only if you promise me something." said Legolas. Ithil looked crestfallen.

"What?" she asked.

"Let me be the one to give you your first kiss." Ithil's eyes widened. "I didn't mean NOW, I meant maybe in a few years time! I haven't kissed anybody either. And so have you!" She smiled and said,

"Okay." He stepped on something that made her fall. "Ow!"

"Sorry." he said and helped the net off her and getting her up. "So, repeat after me." Ithil giggled and followed him, saying,

"I, Ithilwen of Lorien, promise to not receive any first kiss from anybody, other then Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood." She repeated, narrowing her eyes as she had to hold up her hand and the other on her chest. "That is the most ridiculous promise I have ever made. Now you have to make YOUR promise." Legolas shrugged and did the same movements;

"I, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, promise to not receive any first kiss from anybody, other then Ithilwen of Lorien."

"Okay...just promise not to tell anyone...especially Morwen and her friends...oh no...and don't tell Haldir or anybody from Lorien!"

"Relax!" he laughed. "C'mon, it's almost supper." He took her hand.

"Why do you take my hand?" she asked. He snorted.

"Don't you always take everybody's hands?"

"That's because they are older than me!"

"I'm older than you!" he said, indignantly.

"Only a couple of years. And, you can't tell because we're almost the same height to nah!" she stuck out her tongue.

"Huh...what ever you wish." He let go and then grinned. "Then the last one to the dining hall is an orc." He raced off without warning.

"Hey!" she wailed and ran after him. She caught up with him, and they ran into the dining hall...crashed through the doors and toppled all over the place. Everyone stood up to see what the commotion was about, and saw two little elflings on the floor. Ithil got up and brushed herself and said, "I got here first! HA! You're the rotten orc!"

"No I'm not!" he protested. "I got here first! And it's not a rotten orc, it's just an orc!"

"All orcs are rotten!" she said, shrugging. "Your highness!" she called. The King cocked an eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

"Who got here first?"

"Judging by the crash, you both got here the same time." The elleth and ellon looked crestfallen.

"Fine...last one to the table IS a rotten orc!" said Legolas and raced to his father's able. Ithil just sat down on the on the corner at the table, where the guards usually sit. They raised their eye brows at her, and then Legolas sniggered. "Ha! You're the rotten orc!"

"Legolas! That's not very nice to say to an elleth!" scolded his father.

"I'm not the rotten orc, you said the last one to the table is a rotten orcs, you didn't tell which table to sit, so I sat on the one in front of me! Before you, of course, you YOU'RE THE ROTTEN ORC!" she stuck out her tongue.

"Whose the rotten orc?" said an amused voice from the door. Everyone gasped 'your highness'. It was the Queen.

"Naneth!" called Legolas and ran to his mother and hugged her. "I'm glad your back." He said, as his mother hugged him back.

"Same here." she laughed and noticed Ithil. "And I'm sure you'll introduce to me this beautiful elleth?" Legolas paused.

"Oops." He turned and pulled Ithil to his mother. "Mother, this is Ithilwen of Lorien. Daughter of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn! Ithil, this is my mother, Queen Vanya." Ithil bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, gracefully.

"And I you." Laughed the Queen. "I did not know the Lady of the Golden Wood had another beautiful daughter!"

"I'm...adopted." said Ithil, quietly.

"But that doesn't mean you're not her daughter." She said, gently and hugged her.

"I know..." she said, uncertainly.

It was the next day, Ithilwen was well hidden under a tree, watching some guards training. She would indeed laugh if an arrow was shot next to her neck. "Ithil?" said an uncertain voice that belonged to a certain Prince.

"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison.

"I'm watching." Said Ithil, grinning.

"I was here a while ago." Said Legolas, dropping down from the tree above her.

"They say you can master archery already." Said Ithil, absent-mindedly.

"Yes." He said, with his ears turning pink.

"Can you teach me?" she asked, suddenly.

"Why?" he asked, smirking.

"Because I want to show Haldir, Orophin and Rumil that I can defend myself." Said Ithil, softly. "I'm always with a guard when I want to be by myself. I was so desperate to be alone, I often keep hidden and wander alone, away from everybody."

"If you want..." he said, hesitantly. "I've never seen an elleth use weaponry before, let alone teach her."

"Please?" she said, with water eyes. Legolas felt like he melted into ooze.

"No fair, it's usually me that do those eyes!" he said, grinning. "Okay. You can use my bow for now. Though I do not know what the other elves would think of me, an elfling Prince teaching a pretty elfling who is rather young to even learn about weaponry."

"I'm a fast learner." She said, indignantly. "And I do wish you'd stop calling me pretty or beautiful. I enjoy it, but it gets tiring, especially when they say I look like Naneth a lot."

"Lower your elbow down a bit." Suggested Legolas. Ithil did so, staring into the target.

"Who taught you archery?" she asked.

"Ada." Said Legolas, before adding, "Pull the string back as far as you can. Now...let go!" Ithil released the arrow, and it flew right at the bottom of the target. "Not bad for the first time!" he exclaimed. "I couldn't even shoot it on my first time." Ithil laughed.

"Hannon Le--"

"Your highness, this is quite a sight!" said an elf nearby, grinning. "You're teaching a young elleth how to master archery?" Legolas looked at his feet before muttering something.

"I asked him too." said Ithil, glancing at Legolas, before looking at the laughing elf.

"Well, make sure he doesn't push you too hard. Usually your arm would hurt for days." He said, before walking to his friends to tell them what he had just seen.

"Okay...let's...try that again." Said Legolas, after silence as Ithil notched the arrow.

HALF AN HOUR LATER...

"Ithil, I think we should stop for now." Said Legolas, as Ithil plucked the arrows from the target. "We can have lunch and then maybe we could practise again."

"I don't want to stop until I get it right!" said Ithil, a little frustrated. "I can never get the middle!"

"I can tell your arm hurts!" said Legolas, as he eyed the shaking shoulder.

"It's fine." She mumbled.

"Oh I am so sure." Snorted Legolas, then, being the oh so kind Prince, he said, "Show me your arm."

"It's fine!" she exclaimed as he took a look at it, pushing up her sleeve.

"It will be if Morwen rubs it for a while tonight." He said, before staring at the shadow on the ground. They looked up to find an elfling older than them staring at them. Legolas and Ithil immediately released each other, with Ithil still rubbing her arm.

"Legolas!" she whined—or more like shrilled. "You never taught me archery and yet you teach her!" she wailed.

"Iston Le (do I know you)?" he said, cocking his head.

"D-Don't you remember me?" she whimpered.

"It's me! Im Aranel (I'm Aranel)."

"Princess?" questioned Legolas.

"That's what ada called me!" she glared at Ithilwen.

"And who are you?" she asked rather rudely.

"Ithilwen of Lorien." Said Ithil, she said resisting the urge to hide behind Legolas, as the elleth towered over them.

"Ah, the trouble maker." She snorted.

"If she's a trouble maker, then so am I!" said Legolas, defensively.

"Legolas, why do you defend her?" she whined. Ithil winced at her shrieking voice.

"Because she is my friend." He said, fiercely.

"I can be your friend too! And...I can be more than that." She said, falling into a whisper.

"I don't want to be your friend if you're this mean." He said.

"This is your fault!" she spat the Ithil, now towering over her. "If you weren't here, Legolas would be with ME! And he will--" Ithil took a step back and bumped into someone behind her. She turned to find that she had bumped into the King and Queen.

"Sorry your highnesses." She said, bowing. They nodded, smiling. As the queen placed a hand on Ithil's shoulder, the King was talking to Aranel.

"I hope you are not causing trouble?" he said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I am not, your highnesses." Said Aranel, almost spluttering. "But SHE is!" she pointed at Ithil.

"No she wasn't!" protested Legolas. "We were fine until you came along--"

"Legolas." Warned the King. "I will take care of this." He bent down and whispered in the she-elf's ear and her eyes widened with fear. She took off in a hurry. "Now." He turned to the two elflings. He then stopped. "Legolas!" he exclaimed. "Have you been teaching Ithil archery?" he said, shocked.

"Yes." Murmured Legolas, looking at his feet.

"I asked him too." said Ithil, quickly. "If it is against the rules, it is my fault." She added, sadly.

"It is not exactly against the rules..." said the King, slowly. "It is just not right for a Lady to master weapons."

"But a Lady has to defend herself." Said Ithil, looking up at the King, innocently. The King raised his eyes brows and then smiled with mischief glinting in his eyes.

"That sentence reminds me of a certain Queen." He said, chuckling.

"It's true!" said Vanya, indignantly.

"You were taught weaponry?" the elflings exclaimed. The Queen laughed.

"Yes, by a certain King." She chuckled. The King whistled. "I was also taught how to use Elven Knives--"

"I can't use elven knives yet." Said Legolas, sadly. "If I can, I could teach you!" he added, to Ithil, whose face lit up.

"That's okay! I can get Haldir to teach me...or his brothers. I don't think Haldir would let me though. He's so grumpy...and stern..." she said and then grinned. "Then I'll just have to learn from Orophin and Rumil in secret!"

"And if Haldir by chance, finds out?" said the King, cocking an eyebrow.

"Uh..." Ithil looked lost. "Um..." Legolas was thinking up an excuse to give her as well.

"How about you say that you were influenced by a certain King Thranduil?" asked Vanya. The King looked horrified.

"And be faced to face with an angry Captain of the Guard? I think not." He said, snorting.

"Father, you can fight, can't you? Why would you be frightened by Haldir?" asked Legolas.

"I never said I was frightened of Haldir!" he spluttered.

"Maybe because Haldir is the Captain of all March Wardens...he's the leader of them." Said Ithil, smiling.

"I'm not afraid of a Captain of all March Wardens!" protested the King.

"Okay, so then you can take the blame." Said the Queen, proudly. "That settles it." The King mumbled something about she-elves and their stubbornness being compared to the dwarves.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

It was not long before Ithilwen had master archery. And...it was not long before she had to leave. Orophin and Rumil were there. Ithil let go of Legolas' hand and ran to them. Orophin laughed and picked her up and pretended to 'almost' drop her and catch her again.

"Oh, you're going to get really heavy." Said Rumil as it was his turn to greet her with a twirl.

"I never asked you to pick me up." She said, grinning.

"Ah, I see the palace is still here. And we thought it would've been torn to shreds!" laughed Orophin.

"Nay, they were rather...co-operative." Said the King, untruthfully. They bowed at the sight of his highness and the Queen.

"Not really." Muttered Legolas. "I had pink hair."

"Not may fault, I had to work hard to scrub off the slime!" protested Ithil. "And plus, I had sand in my sandwich!"

"You put make up on me!"

"What about that lemonade in my bed!"

"What of the eggs in my boots!"

"My missing right shoes!"

"The itchy powder!"

"THE NET TRAP!"

"MY BOW AND ARROWS!"

Everyone stared at the King. "Co-operative, you say?" The King laughed nervously but then stopped.

"What net trap?" he asked sharply at his son. "Surely you did not have Ithil being caught in a net!"

"Uh..." Legolas looked at the ground in shame. "Well I HAD to convince her to give back my weapons!" he protested. The King groaned.

"We must be going now." Laughed Rumil. Ithil gazed up on the stallion again.

"Do I have to?" she said, stepping back.

"Yep." Orophin hoisted her up onto the horse.

"Remember your promise!" said Legolas.

"You too!" she said, as they galloped away. Ithil looked back at Legolas and his family as they disappeared through the trees.

"What promise?" asked Orophin.

"Not telling you. Where's Haldir?"

"He had an errand to do." Ithil leaned back on Orophin and went to sleep. Ithil awoke next to the river again. She rubbed her eyes and walked to where Orophin and Rumil were. She sat between them and gazed at Rumil's bow. She picked it up and gazed at it.

"Be careful." Said Orophin as she took out an arrow from the quiver.

"Please don't sound like Haldir." She said, softly and notched it. "This bow is too big for me." She said and sat down. "Legolas' was more better."

"LEGOLAS TAUGHT YOU ARCHERY?" yelped Rumil. Ithil covered her mouth.

"I'm not saying anymore." She said, stubbornly crossing her arms.

"Ithil, did he teach you archery?" asked Orophin. Ithil didn't answer. "Answer...please?"

"Yes." She answered, not looking at their shocked faces. "He would've taught me how to use elven knives, but he didn't know how to use them yet." She added, thoughtfully. "Can you teach me?"

"Huh?" asked Rumil.

"Can you teach me on how to use elven knives?" Orophin fell off the log in shock. "Is it that wrong for an elleth to learn weaponry?" she sighed.

"Uh..."

"Haldir doesn't have to know. No body does! You can teach me secretly!" she said, hopefully. She made a puppy face. "PWEASE?"

The brothers glanced at each other before grinning.

"Alright. But you'll have to wait until we're settled back in Lorien." Yawned Orophin.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

"Naneth! Ada!" cried Ithil as she ran into her foster parents arms. "I've missed you so!"

"Ithilwen!" sighed Galadriel as she held her daughter in her arms. Celeborn stroked her hair. "How was Mirkwood?"

"Orophin and Rumil thought the palace would have been torn to shreds thanks to the Prince and me." She giggled.

"Well the last time we have seen you, you were covered in green slime." Said an amused voice.

"Haldir!" she cried and hugged him. He smiled and bent down to hug her. She then went back to Celeborn's arms.

"Green slime?" questioned the Lord.

"Legolas and I had a prank war. But we had a truce...for now." Said Ithil, grinning.

"Poor King Thranduil too." said Rumil and grinned. "Oh and don't forget the fake elven cake and the salty water and the glue on the chair--"

"Rumil." Said Orophin, flatly. Ithil was hiding her face in Celeborn's robe in embarrassment.

"Oh...sorry." said the ellon, sheepishly.

ONE MONTH LATER

When ever Orophin and Rumil had days off, Ithil would always go to them to learn to use the elven knives. Haldir was always suspicious but said nothing and Celeborn was confused at her 'enjoyment' of being with the two ellons.

Ithil ate her breakfast gratefully—and quickly.

"Are you in a rush again?" asked Celeborn. She nodded.

"Orophin and Rumil are having two weeks off from their posts." She said.

"Oh? So I guess we won't be seeing you for most of the two weeks?" questioned Galadriel, smiling.

"What is it with you and those two ellons?" asked Celeborn, curiously.

"What's wrong ada? I enjoy being with them!" said Ithil, smiling.

"Maybe too much too." he mumbled.

"Ada, are you thinking that I have a relationship between them?" she asked, curiously. Celeborn choked, as he drank his water. Galadriel did her best not to burst out laughing.

"Do you?" he questioned, hoarsely, still trying to clear his throat.

"No." she said. "They're too old for me."

"Not really." He said, thoughtfully.

"That is what they said." She said, cocking her head. "Besides, I made a promise with Legolas--" she stopped.

"What promise?" he asked.

"...um..." she tried to make up something. Instead, she made an excuse, "Uh-oh! I'm late now! Cuio vae (farewell!)!" she quickly walked out.

"Garo arad vaer (Have a good day)." Called Galadriel.

"What promise?" he said, glancing at his wife, who shrugged.

"Oomph." Ithil fell back, as the elven sword was completely heavy. "This is a sword." She said, looking up at the laughing ellons.

"We know, we just wanted to see how you fare when holding Haldir's old sword."

"Haldir used to carry this around?" she exclaimed and tried to get up, but failed. "It's so heavy though!" Rumil sniggered.

"Like himself." He said, before relieving her of it.

"Here." Said Orophin, handing her two little elven knives that had her name engraved on the blades.

"They are beautiful! Thank you!" she said. She then paused.

"Seeing that we had trained you to master the basic moves, we decided to give you a 'reward' for your efforts." Said Rumil in a poor impression of a teacher. Ithil giggled before pausing.

"How am I going to explain to Ada or Naneth about me coming home with two elven knives in my hands?"

"YOU HAVE NOT TOLD THE LADY AND LORD YET!" They cried. She shook her head, confused.

"Is it that important?"

"SO IMPORTANT THAT IF YOUR ADA FINDS OUT, HE WILL MURDER US!"

"But Haldir doesn't know either." Said Ithil, puzzled.

"We can handle our brother...almost but we cannot handle your father!"

"Blame it on the King." Said Ithil, grinning at the thought of Legolas' father.

"The King?" they repeated.

"Queen Vanya said to blame it on King Thranduil for being influenced on him!" she said, grinning.

"Ithilwen..." they groaned.

"Do you know where I can get a bow and quiver of arrows?" she asked, innocently. They stared at her dumbfounded. "Please?"

"...Ithilwen..." groaned Rumil. "You still don't understand. An elleth shouldn't even BE allowed to learn weaponry..."

"But Queen Vanya learned it at my age!" protested Ithil. "What harm does it do, when an elleth wants to protect herself?" she said, sadly.

"Okay!" said Orophin, giving up. "But you have to tell your Naneth and ada soon, okay?"

"Okay! But I do not wish to tell them just yet." She said, stubbornly. The brothers glanced at each other before sighing.

"Alright, best to find a bag to hide your knives in first..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Aur Onnad Meren! (Happy birthday)." Said Kael, grinning.

"Kael!" cried Ithil. "I have never seen you ever since I got back from Mirkwood!" she said, hugging her friend.

"I was busy helping father." He said, sheepishly. Mostly everyone in Lorien had come to celebrate Ithilwen's birthday. Then, one of the elflings asked curiously,

"How do you know when you're born, if Lady Galadriel found you in the Wood?"

"This is the day that Naneth found me, so we decided it would be my birth date." Said Ithil, half sadly.

"Oh…" Ithil's eyes lit up when she saw Orophin and Rumil heading her way. She thanked the elflings for coming before running to them. Kael shook his head, sighing.

"Don't you think she likes them too much?" asked an elfling nearby.

"She doesn't like them that way." Said Kael, almost snapping. "Why is it that some people see things so…so…wrong?"

"Thank you for coming!" said Ithilwen. "Hi Haldir!" she said, grinning.

"Hello, Ithilwen. How fare you?" he asked, smiling.

"Very well." She looked around…everyone was here, save one.

After a while, everyone either sat down on the grass or stood, watching as Ithil had to open up her presents. She took out a small box and grinned as it was from Haldir and his brothers. She opened up to find a bracelet of mithril and gold. She thanked them and hugged them before opening up the next one.

The pile of presents decreased into there was one left. This was one huge box. She opened it small so no one could see. She took out a note—it was from Legolas.

_Dear Ithilwen of Lorien,_

_I am sorry I couldn't attend your party. I was so excited—until father said that an important friend of his had some over. He said it was rude to leave so I was forced to stay here—but it did not stop me form giving you a present! You will enjoy it—and do not forget the promise!_

_From Legolas_.

Everyone noticed the blush that came from Ithil. She lifted the lid a bit, big enough to stick her hand in, she felt…oh! She thought. She felt it was a bow…and beside it was a quiver, and some sharp points—arrows.

"Who is it from?" asked the rude she elf. (The one who refused to let her play earlier in the fic).

"I-It's from…" she hesitated. "Prince Legolas." Most elves gasped and murmured. Some elflings were gaping at her in awe.

"Open it!" the elflings urged. She closed her eyes, hoping that her ada wouldn't take things the wrong way and opened it. The elves' eyes widened.

"Weapons?" questioned Celeborn. "Why would he send you weapons?"

"H-He loves archery…so…maybe that is why?" said Ithil, nervously.

"But he should know you can't use them." He said, confused. Ithil sighed.

"No, ada. I CAN use them." She murmured. There was a stunned silence. "He taught me."

"He taught you how to master bow and arrow?" said Haldir, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes…and I enjoyed it." She said, plucking up the courage. "Why is it odd for elleths to use weapons?" she asked, slightly angry.

"It's usually ellons who do the weaponry." Said the rude elfling. "Didn't you know?"

"Oh, but that's saying elleths are useless when it comes to protecting themselves!" said Ithil, glaring at the elleth. Orophin and his brothers were praying silently that she wouldn't lose her temper. "I enjoyed doing archery. I have now mastered it." She added.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ithil sat in her room, gazing out of the window. She noticed Galadriel and Celeborn walking in. "What is my punishment?" she asked.

"Punishment?" repeated Celeborn, "Why should we punish you?"

"I…well…"

"Ithil, whether you have learnt weaponry or not, we will always love you." Said Galadriel, holding Ithil in her arms.

"If you do not approve of it," she muffled, "You can blame King Thranduil. Queen Vanya said so." Celeborn burst out laughing.

"No..we wouldn't blame the King!" he laughed.

"So…so…would you let me learn weaponry?" she said, hopefully.

"Yes…" he said, slowly. "But you are young--"

"Oh! I'm a fast learner! Even Legolas said so, I already know the basic moves of the elven knives that--" she gasped.

"What?" exclaimed Celeborn. "Do not tell me—Legolas doesn't not know how to use them yet! How could he have taught you?" Galadriel smiled.

"Orophin and Rumil…" said the Lady. "That proves why you have been so busy with them, correct?" Ithil looked down.

"Don't punish them either."

"We are not going to punish them." Said Celeborn, sighing. "I am just surprised you all managed to get Haldir's permission--"

"Haldir doesn't know…oops."

"Haldir doesn't know?" he choked. Ithil shook his head. "Well he has to know."

"Then he will get angry." Protested Ithil. "He is after all, Haldir the Grump."

"Ithilwen…"

"Sorry."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"YOU WHAT!" roared Haldir. Orophin and Rumil looked at their feet. "YOU TRAINED A LITTLE ELFLING—AN ELLETH—TO USE ELVEN KNIVES?"

"Yes." They said, miserably. "She wanted us to. She practically begged us."

"I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER THAN TO--"

"Ahem." The three ellons looked up to find a very serious looking Celeborn and a shy looking Ithilwen, hiding behind him. "Orophin, Rumil? May I please have a word with you?" he said, completely expressionless.

"I take my leave." mumbled Haldir before walking out of the door. The two brothers shifted.

"Ithilwen here tells me that you have been training her how to use elven knives." said the Lord, folding his arms. They glanced at each other before nodding their heads. "I believe that a punishment is in order." Rumil and Orophin winced. "Ithilwen? Perhaps you'd like to tell them the punishment of your choice?" The two looked at Ithil, puzzled and stunned.

"Umm…I think it would be too mean to ban them from the borders ada, so…I know!" she gave a sudden mischief grin that the brothers were sure she had been influenced by the Mirkwood Prince. "They could work in the Kitchens for two weeks!" Their jaws dropped. They would be working with giggling, gossiping maidens…

"Why is that?" asked Celeborn, stunned as well as them.

"I know that they're desperate for elleths." said Ithil, innocently. "Trust me ada…they even asked if they were on my list." Orophin shot her a look of, don't-you-even-think-about-it.

"What list?" asked Celeborn. Ithil looked at the pleading looks they were giving her.

"Nothing." she said, innocently. "Just that they are desperate to get some elleths, so I am helping them by punishing them into the kitchens to work with the maidens. Maybe there they could find the elleths of their dreams."

Orophin scrubbed the dish slowly…Rumil dried them slowly…giggles could be heard everywhere. Then, greetings could be heard. The two ellons turned around to see Ithil, grinning.

"How fare you?" she asked, skipping to them, looking as innocent as ever.

"Very…" the rest turned into mumbles.

"Have you made it into any of their lists?" she asked, smiling sweetly. Orophin groaned.

"This is all your fault. You're the one that introduced her to 'the list'." muttered Rumil.

"Ithil?" called Kael, then making himself noticed in the kitchens. "Oh."

"Hi Kael!" she greeted, grinning.

"Hi Ithil, come. Haldir is waiting!"

"What is he waiting for?" asked Orophin, curiously.

"He is teaching me and Kael more about the elven knives!" answered Ithil.

"WHAT! And he doesn't get punished?"

"Ada said that was his punishment, because he was too blind or something to figure out why you were disappearing a lot when you were teaching me!" said Ithil.

Of course, Haldir wasn't content on teaching two elflings on how to fight. He practically in secret begged Lord Celeborn to let him 'be free'.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

...2000 YEARS LATER...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ithilwen had grown up to be an almost complete image of Galadriel. Her golden hair rippled down to her waist, her deep blue eyes speckled with grey, her gracefulness...and her powers.

She dwelled upon the mallorn trees...the fading trees... she was quite often mistaken as Galadriel herself. She was grave and grim; she knew her Naneth and ada would be sailing soon, to the Valinor. She did not wish to go. She was now torn between staying or leaving. She wished to go and be with her parents, happily and hoping to see Celebrian. If she chose to stay, she feared for the hearts of Galadriel and Naneth. If she were to stay, would they be even more sad? And even more, Celeborn had told her himself that he wanted her to come with them.

Time is fading and she had heard of the rumours of Mordor. She had heard of the Fellowship. She had heard of Legolas. Once in her immortal life she had seen Legolas. In the year before, they had written to each other, but it was not yet the same. They were unable to see each other, for Mirkwood had grown to be dangerous for the spiders had grown more tense and dangerous. But no longer was it infested with them, for the darkness had now lifted itself from Mirkwood, to Mordor.

"My Lady Gala--" the she-elf stopped and covered her mouth as Ithil turned towards her. "—driel...forgive me, Lady Ithilwen, I-I..." she spluttered.

"There is nothing to forgive. Perhaps I shouldn't wear white." She said, with amusement. The she-elf took off in embarrassment.

"White suits you more." Said a amused voice.

"Hello Kael. Funny, I thought you were at the borders?" she said, turning towards the ellon.

"No. Haldir gave me some days off. He is stubborn, I must admit." She laughed. Perhaps her day wouldn't be as bad with a friend. The two walked upon the grass and sat down to watch the waterfall.

"Has anything strange happened at the borders?" she asked, curiously.

"One second you are silent, the next you have jumped to being curious and excited?" he said, grinning.

"Having friends can cure a lot of things." She said, playfully whacking him on the shoulder, forgetting all of her problems.

"I am surprised you have barely made any conversations with the elleths." He said, seriously.

"I have..." she said slowly. "But...they are different."

"Right..." he said, narrowing his eyes. "Well, there has been a lot of stirring to the east, which everyone knows why, and also in Moria."

She sighed, "There is stirring everywhere."

Ithilwen wandered through the trees the next day, closer to the borders. A little too close. The Captain of the Guard dropped down from the tree top.

"My Lady, you should not be here." Said Haldir's stern voice.

"Are you referring to me or Naneth?" she asked, smiling.

"You. I, unlike others can tell the difference between you and your mother." He said, suppressing a snort.

"Well I, unlike you, get lonely." She scoffed, pulled her white hood back from her face.

"Lonely?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Aw, our little Ithil is lonely!" said two sniggering voices. Orophin and Rumil dropped down. "Can we be of help with that?"

"Indeed, yes!" she laughed.

"Shouldn't you two be at your posts?" asked Haldir, narrowing his eyes.

"Do not worry, brother. We have others taking our place for now. And only we can cheer her up." Said Rumil, grinning. Ithil suddenly turned to the outside borders.

"Something is heading for Lorien." She said, lowly. And without warning, the two brothers disappeared, giving her kisses on the hand and climbed up the tree.

"You need to get back." Said Haldir, quickly.

"I am fine, Haldir." She said, grimly and walked out of sight, casting her white hood over her face. She dwelled around until she noticed Haldir and the other March Wardens notching their arrows at eight strangers. She stood there, looking at a little Hobbit. The hobbit seemed to have noticed her.

_Welcome, Frodo Baggins of the Shire._ She said, in his mind. He stirred and blinked. She smiled and noticed an elf, looking back at her. Her heart stopped beating for a second. They stared at each other. It cannot be him, she thought. But then again, she knew with the look in his eyes. _We meet again, Legolas son of King Thranduil._ She had the feeling he had the urge to just drop his weapons and get to her. She then noticed Haldir turning to see what the Prince was looking at. He stared at Ithil. Almost glaring. All eyes fell upon her.

"She is waiting." She said, gracefully, referring to her mother and walked away.

Later on, after Galadriel had told them to rest, Ithil felt a bit curious on the strangers, excluding Legolas being a stranger. She walked silently to them, listening to the song for Mithrandir.

"My Lady, can you tell me again on what it was you said about--" another hobbit stopped. She smiled.

"I believe you have mistaken me for my mother, Samwise Gamgee." She said, smiling. He went pink in the ears.

"Sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about." She said and looked at a man of Gondor. She knew of what her Naneth had spoken to him about.

_There is always hope, Boromir. Even though you may not see it._ He looked at her before looking down. She felt Legolas' eyes on her. She did not look at him and walked away.

"Go after her!" said Pippin, looking from Legolas to the walking-away-Ithil.

"Pippin!" said Merry and whacked his cousin on his head.

Ithil looked at the huge pool, and the waterfall. She slipped off her gown and dipped in. The cool water embraced her skin, as she sunk down. She reached the surface again and moved the hair from her face. She noticed Legolas sitting under a tree. "I see you have followed the hobbit's advise?" she said, as she swam around slowly. Legolas listened to the ripples of the water before answering,

"I had always wanted to go after you, before he ever thought to say it." Ithil watched the waterfall, knowing that Legolas slipped his garments off and had slipped into the water. "May I ask how you would swim in such freezing water?"

"Freezing?" she repeated, laughing. "This is warm, to me, Prince Legolas."

"And since when do you call me Prince Legolas?"

"Is that not your name?" she asked, turning to him.

"The last time we met, it was just Legolas, was it not?" he said, amused.

"That was 2000 years ago." she said, quietly.

"And so was the promise." She swam to him and then said, as she her face was a few inches away from his.

"May I ask what promise?"

"You do not remember?" he asked. She fingered his face.

"I have made many promises in the past 2000 years. How am I to know which promise?"

"Oh I think you know which promise I'm referring to, My Lady." he said, smiling with a familiar mischief glint in his eyes. She smiled. He leaned forward, and their lips touched for the first time.

THE END

Phew! Okaiz, That's it then! My first Legomance fic. Please review!


End file.
